Christmas at Konoha Academy
by D-man133
Summary: Battle of the Bands is over, now it’s reaching the holiday season. But not everything is as jolly as it seems. Sequel to Konoha Academy's New Student
1. The Big News

Christmas at Konoha Academy

Summary: Battle of the Bands is over, now it's reaching the holiday season. But not everything is as jolly as it seems.

Same couples as Konoha Academy's New Student

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the songs in the last chapters.

-

Chapter 1: The Big News

It was the first week of December, exactly two weeks since Gaara, Naruto, Kiba, and Shikamaru won Battle of the Bands as Leaves in the Sand. Now things have changed a little bit. Temari left because she graduated last year, but got permission to stay for Battle of the Bands. But currently, Gaara was sitting in his room in his usual attire of a plain black t-shirt and tight jean staring at the first snow of the year. He's never seen snow before and was really curious about it. He even ignored Naruto as he walked into the room in his orange plaid pants and a red t-shirt.

"Hey, Gaara?" Naruto tried getting his friends attention. Lucky for him, it worked. "You like the snow?"

"I've never seen snow before." Gaara willingly admitted. "Is it frozen rain by chance?"

"Some thing like that." Naruto replied to the curious guitarist. "Shikamaru could explain it better than me, but snow it frozen water. Think of someone shaving a block of ice to make snow cones."

Gaara thought back to when he tried a snow cone back in the summer. "Oh, I get it. So, snow is really small pieces of ice."

"Yep." Naruto turned towards the door. "Like I said. Shikamaru could explain it better than me, believe it." He opened the door to leave. "By the way, Kakashi-sensei needs our help getting the tree in the building."

"The tree?" Gaara was really confused.

"It's not a real tree; it's a fake one in the basement." Naruto replied as they both left the room. "You've never had a Christmas tree in your house?"

"No, Suna never celebrated that part of Christmas." Gaara confessed again. "Christmas was pretty much like my birthday back then. My uncle would give me money and I'd get my own gifts. Except he'd give me more money on Christmas. That's how I got my custom Ibanez S."

As they walked down the hall, they looked at all the Christmas decorations, reefs on most of the doors, including theirs, and mistletoe at the exit.

"Is that the best thing for the guys' dorms?" Naruto asked questioning the mistletoe.

"Why?" Apparently Gaara didn't know the meaning of mistletoe either.

Naruto just smiled at his friend. "Whoever two people, same sex or different, has to kiss."

Gaara gave his friend a look of shock. "Are you serious?! A plant means two people have to kiss?"

"Apparently so." Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "I don't get it either."

Gaara noticed Shikamaru and Kiba waiting for them in the lounge. Kiba had his black t-shirt under his fur liner gray jacket with gray cargo pants and Shikamaru had a black sweater under a green winter vest with a pair of faded jeans. He also noticed a bag at Kiba's feet.

"Hey Gaara." Kiba said noticed the two boys. He walked to them carrying the bag. He handed the bag to Gaara. "Tsunade got these for you. It's cold out so they'll do you some good."

"But we're going to the basement." Naruto said a little curious because the basement entrance was in the hall.

Shikamaru stood up. "The basement in the girls' dorm building." He said walking over to them.

Naruto walked over to the coat rack and grabbed his orange and blue coat as Gaara pulled a white scarf out of the bag, then a brown button up trench coat. 'This should keep me warm.' Gaara thought putting his new coat one then wrapping the scarf around his neck. "Wow!" He was amazed how warm he was. "I need to go outside to cool off." He joked making them all laugh.

They walked outside in a single row. The last thing they wanted was for two of them to be stuck under the mistletoe at the same time. It's awkward to kiss someone you don't know, it's worse if it's a member the same sex that you know and do a lot of the stuff together. Rumors could spread and it was the last thing they needed. As they walked over to the girls' dorm building, they noticed Kakashi in the same apparel as Shikamaru except with an orange scarf around his neck.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto screamed running to school's English teacher. Naruto always seems to get his attention when he yells. "We're ready to get the tree."

"Bad news, boys." Kakashi said as they walked up to him. "The only ones with passes reserved are Gaara and me." He looked at Gaara. "It seems, Hinata needs to speak to you." He smiled through his mask. "You should go see what she needs."

Gaara had a concerned look on his face after hearing that. "I'll go check on her then." He looked at his three band mates who were unable to go in. "I'll check with one of the girls and get them to get you some passes. Then we'll take care of the tree." He walked in after seeing the smiles grow ear to ear on his friends' faces. He saw Kurenai in her usual attire of the white dress with red underneath it.

"Hey, Gaara." She didn't smile like she usually did when she saw him. He tossed the pass to him, which was also unusual. "She needs you to see her right away." Everything she said was emotionless.

'Weird.' Gaara thought to himself walking towards Hinata's room. 'She usually hands me the pass with a smile and a handshake. What's wrong.' He reached the door sooner than he thought he would. He slowly began to knock and after knocking only once. Tenten opened the door and quickly pulled him in, and shut the door behind her. He didn't even have time to notice the pink t-shirt and blue Capri pants she was wearing.

"Be honest Gaara!!" She yelled. "Was it intentional?"

"What did I do?" Gaara ask so confused he thought he was going to explode.

Tenten calmed down immediately. "Wait! She didn't tell you yet?" She was very confused now.

"That's why I'm here. To find out what is going on." Gaara explained to his friend. "Where is Hinata?"

"She's in the bathroom." Tenten said calmly. "She just finished puking."

"Puking?" Gaara was really concerned about his poor girlfriend. He turned to Tenten. "By the way… Naruto, Kiba, and Shikamaru need passes…"

"I'll get right on it." Tenten ran out of the room in a flash of pink and blue.

He stayed calm. "That's the Tenten I know." He looked at the bathroom worriedly. He knocked on the bathroom door. "Hinata?"

"Gaara!" She opened the door quickly and hugged him. She was wearing her usual gray jacket and a pair of black jeans. He also noticed that she looked sick. "I-I-I'm glad you s-showed up."

"Hinata, what's wrong." Gaara asked concerned and confused. "Kurenai treated me like a stranger and Tenten interrogated me like I killed someone."

They separated and she looked down. "R-remember what h-happened after B-battle of the B-b-bands?" He slowly nodded his head 'yes'. "Well I-I'm p-p-p-p-p…"

"Don't say Pathetic." Gaara said hoping she was going to say that.

"Pregnant!" She yelled. That was the last thing Gaara wanted to hear right now. "I-I'm pregnant."

Gaara sat down on her bed. "Pregnant?" He felt like he was going to pass out. He was lucky he was sitting on her bed, because that's exactly what he did leaning back and laying on her bed.

"Gaara!!!!!!!" She screamed concerned about her boyfriend.

-

He woke up in a bed in the nurse's office. For some reason he was used to this white room with cold tile flooring. He wasn't used to the fact that Tsunade in her usual green dress was waiting for him to wake up.

"It's about time." Tsunade said trying to be calm.

"Where's Hinata?" Gaara asked concerned about Hinata.

"She outside the room. Waiting for me to tell you something." Tsunade looked straight at him.

"That you'll punish me lightly and only suspend me for a week or two?" He asked hoping that was what she was going to say.

"No." Was her reply to Gaara's guess. "Instead I'm moving you and Hinata out of your dorms." Gaara felt the need to pass out again, but the feeling didn't come. "You two will be with me in my apartment above the teacher's lounge, so I can watch both of you and help you two to be young and responsible parents." Gaara felt a little relief. "Since you guys got yourselves into this mess, I'm helping you with it."

Gaara sighed with relief. "Thanks, Tsunade."

"You can leave now. Gather your things from your room and meet me outside the main building." Tsunade walking towards the exit. She turned to him and smiled. "Don't worry, I know it wasn't intentional. I was a teen with hormones too."

He smiled back at her. "Thanks again."

He opened the door and left the room as Hinata ran in and hugged him. "Are y-you alright?!" She asked worriedly and continued to hug him.

He hugged her back. "I'm alright. You feeling okay?" He asked also putting his hand on her stomach.

"I s-shouldn't have t-t-talked you into d-d-doing that a-a-after the c-contest." Hinata said on the verge on tears.

Gaara tried to assure her. "Don't worry, this is also my fault. It takes two to have a child." He continued to hug her. "I'll be here for you every step of the way. Did Tsunade tell you what we're doing now?"

"Y-yes." Hinata looked up and smiled at him. "W-will you s-stay with L-Leaves in the S-Sand?"

Gaara put some thought. "I'll find some time for them. But, you and the baby will be my first priority. I love you, and yeah this baby will make thing difficult." His smile widened. "But I've never met a challenge I can't overcome."

"I l-love you t-too." Hinata smiled. He quickly kissed her on the lips, then climbed out of the bed as the separated. "C-come on, W-we need t-to pack up a-and tell the o-others."

They walked out of the nurse's office hand in hand.

End of Chapter 1

-

Author's Note: I wanted to do a sequel to Konoha Academy's New Student, and it's close to the Christmas, so I came up with the idea of this Christmas sequel and kill two birds with one stone. I also came up with the idea of Hinata being pregnant, because my older brother got his girlfriend pregnant and she recently had the baby, so I'm now an uncle. Expect a few surprises from the others in the next chapter.


	2. Best Friends and Family

Christmas at Konoha Academy

Summary: Battle of the Bands is over, now it's reaching the holiday season. But not everything is as jolly as it seems.

Same couples as Konoha Academy's New Student

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the songs in the last chapters.

-

Chapter 2: Best Friends and Family

As Gaara and Hinata separated to go to their rooms and get their things, Gaara thought about how this will affect his band life and his relationship with Hinata's family. He knew that this baby will change his life. He was also wondering how he'll break it to the others. 'I guess I'll tell them when I leave the building or something.' He thought reaching the entrance. He took a deep breath and exhaled then slowly walked into the building. He saw Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Kakashi decorating the tree as well as Neji and Lee sitting on one of the couches. Neji was wearing a white sweater with a pair of worn jeans and Lee was wearing in an outfit that looks like green adult footy pajamas. "… Hey guys." Gaara said hoping they didn't hear the news.

Neji quickly stood up. He seemed furious with the Suna native. "Give me one good reason not to send you six feet underground!" Yep he heard the news.

Lee grabbed Neji, hoping to hold him back from hurting Gaara. "Kakashi-sensei told us about it." Lee said still holding Neji by the waist. Neji was still trying to go after Gaara, who was shocked beyond all belief.

Kakashi looked at the madness that was going on. "Neji!" Neji stopped trying to break Lee's iron grip. "Hinata was the one that invited him. Don't put all the blame on Gaara." He stopped decorating the tree and walked over to them. "It takes two people to have a baby." He calmed down a little bit and looked at Gaara. "Naruto and I have already packed up most of your things." Kakashi frowned behind his mask. "We'll all miss you, Gaara."

"I'll come back to visit every now and then." Gaara assured everyone. He was worried about visiting Neji, but he'll never forget Kiba, Shikamaru, or his best friend, Naruto. "I'll give you my key on the way out, Kakashi." He began walking towards the hallway.

Naruto put down the Christmas balls he was holding and followed Gaara. "Wait for me." He said getting Gaara's attention making him stop walking and turn around. "I helped you unpack when you first came here. So, I'll help you pack up."

Gaara smiled at his best friend. "Thanks, Naruto." They both walked together to their room.

Gaara opened the door and saw his bed with all the sheets and the blanket gone. He saw all his clothes and the blanket and sheets in three suitcases. He walked to his old closet and saw that his Ibanez combo amp and the Marshall stack he got from Kiba waiting for him to bag up. Naruto helped him by holding the gig bags while he slipped the amps into them. They took a look and counted the suitcases, the amp gig bags, the bag that held his Line 6 POD effects board, and his guitar cases. "We need some more help in order to get it all down to Tsunade's apartment in one trip." Gaara said a little frustrated.

"That's why we're here." Said the voice that came from Kiba standing behind them with Shikamaru and Shino wearing his usual light blue jacket that covered his mouth and a pair of worn out jeans. "We're also your friends. We'd feel bad if we didn't help you relocate."

"Yeah," Shikamaru said walking into the room. He grabbed two of the suitcases. "I mean, we want to visit you too. We need to get the directions anyways."

Shino walked in and grabbed Gaara's amps. "I'm not in the same band, but I'm still your friend."

Kiba walked in and grabbed a guitar case and the effects boards. "You need help and we're here for you."

Gaara smiled at his friends and grabbed a guitar case and his backpack. "Thanks, guys."

Naruto picked up the other guitar case and they all started walking towards the exit.

-

Gaara gave his dorm key to Kakashi as they made their way to the exit. When they went out to the freezing cold, they saw Kankuro waiting for them in a black sweater with cat ears and a pair of black sweat pants and black snow boots.

"Kankuro?" Gaara said walking up to him. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see you off." Kankuro admitted. Gaara was confused since they never really talked to each other before when Gaara first came here. He knew Spider Puppets broke up because Haku graduated and left, but that's the only real thing he knew about Kankuro, he was in a band. "I was never really much of a brother, and since Temari left, we're all we have left for family here now. I'm sorry for avoiding you." Kankuro walked closer to Gaara. "If only dad really knew the truth." He took a really good look at his younger brother. "You look nothing like Shukaku. You look like mom." Kankuro smiled. "I'm sorry for not being a brother, Gaara."

Gaara put down his guitar and hugged his big brother. "It's okay, brother." Kankuro hugged him back. "Just support me with some of the thing I'm doing."

"Alright." Kankuro said as the two brothers separated. "So, you got Hinata pregnant?" Kankuro picked up Gaara's guitar case before Gaara could reach it. Apparently, He also was told about Hinata from either Kakashi or Tsunade.

Gaara walked towards the main building with his brother walking next to him. "Well, not intentionally."

-

Gaara told Kankuro and his friends the whole story behind Hinata's pregnancy. Of course, he didn't give them all the details; he just told them what they needed to know. "…And that's how I'm in all this mess." Gaara finished telling to his friends and brother.

"So you were rewarded with sex after winning Battle of the Bands?" Kankuro asked not really understanding the whole story.

"No," Gaara replied blushing. "She was just ready on that day, and so was I."

"You know." Kiba said walking behind Naruto. "This is why the Mormon Church is against pre-marriage sex."

"What?!" Naruto turned around and looked at the religious guitarist. "You need to try a guitar before you buy it." He was somehow comparing guitars to girls. Everyone stopped walking in the snow and stared at the blond boy with dirty looks. "What?" He didn't know why they gave him dirty looks.

"Just wait till I tell Sakura about this." Gaara said running towards the main building entrance. He was the only one that noticed the girls were helping Hinata with her things. They finally noticed when they saw Gaara running towards them. They started running after him still carrying his stuff.

By the time they got there, Gaara already told Sakura what Naruto said and she was looking like she was going to kill him. "Sakura? Baby?" Naruto put down the guitar case that he was carrying and ran the other way.

She quickly ran after him at top speed. "You get back here Naruto!!!!" She ran faster then him, so it didn't take long until she caught him and rubbed snow in his face. "White Wash!!" She said still rubbing the snow in his face. She let him go when he started crying for help. Only because Tsunade was walking out in the same dress covered by a white coat and Sakura didn't want to get in trouble.

Naruto walked up to the other with his face all red. Tsunade gave him a confused look. He was tempted to tell her the truth, but he still loved Sakura. So he came up with a quick lie. "I tripped and kept falling on my face. The snow is slippery."

Tsunade somehow bought it. "Well be more careful next time." She noticed Gaara and Hinata standing together holding hands. "Well, good thing you brought help because you guys have a lot of stuff." She thought back to when she was their age. "I didn't have as much stuff as you have when I was your age."

Naruto couldn't help but make an age joke out of his aunt's comment. "How long ago was that?" He said with a little sarcasm. Sadly no one laughed.

"Nice one, Naruto." Tsunade said with sarcasm. She got rid of her sarcasm in her next sentence. "Alright, just go up the stairs, it's not that long." She looked straight at Hinata and Gaara. "You two will be with me in the elevator with the heavy stuff." Gaara, Hinata, and Tsunade grabbed all the heavy weight stuff which was Gaara's amps, Hinata's amps, and Hinata's keyboard. They didn't have any sound systems except their mics and stands which were in their backpacks. They walked over to the elevator and all Hinata and Gaara were curious about was 'How does Tsunade live?' and 'Will we ever be able to live with our friends again?'

End of Chapter 2

-

Author's Note: I made Gaara and Kankuro act very distant in the prequel, so I decided that they become closer and be more like brothers in this one. What does Tsunade's apartment look like? Find out in the next chapter.


	3. Tsunade's Apartment

Christmas at Konoha Academy

Summary: Battle of the Bands is over, now it's reaching the holiday season. But not everything is as jolly as it seems.

Same couples as Konoha Academy's New Student

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the songs in the last chapters.

-

Chapter 3: Tsunade's Apartment

As Gaara, Hinata, and Tsunade went up the elevator… Gaara couldn't help but wonder what Tsunade's apartment looked like. He figured it would be a little one room apartment. When the elevator door opened, he realized how wrong he was. It was a three room apartment, with green carpeting everywhere except the kitchen and the bathroom. Gaara liked the carpet because the dorm rooms were hard wood flooring and every time Naruto rolled of the bed, it woke up Gaara, if he was sleeping that is. The light gray wall paper matched the carpet pretty well too. Tsunade knew how to design her place. She had two black leather couches in the living room in front of a thirty inch plasma TV. It seemed to Gaara that Tsunade likes to watch a little TV every now and then.

"I got that TV, because the rest of the Faculty comes here for parties and meetings." Tsunade said walking into her apartment with Gaara's amp stack. "Jounin also practices here in the silent room." She pointed a closed door. "I keep their equipment and instruments here." She looked at Gaara. "You and the rest of Leaves in the Sand can also practice in there."

"Thanks." He just remembered that his band and Sasuke and the Sound Nins were the only big student bands left. "But, I was wondering if their was a place here besides Orochimaru's label where we could record some songs."

Tsunade opened the door to the silent room. "I have a recording studio in here." She replied to the soon to be father. "But your first priority should be Hinata and the baby."

Hinata walked in carrying her Keyboard. "I-I'm sure h-h-he'll put m-me before h-h-his band."

Gaara followed her with her Peavey keyboard amp. "Of course. I mean I'll always put Hinata before the band." He walked towards the silent room where Tsunade stood waiting for them both.

Tsunade took the keyboard and amps from them both and put them somewhere in the silent room and didn't show them. "You'll see where I put those later." She assured the young couple. "But I bet the others are waiting for us to bring everything else in." She walked towards the door. "They should be here right about…" She opened the door. "Now!" Everyone that was carrying the rest of the stuff.

"Why couldn't we use the elevator?" Naruto asked completely out of breath from carrying two of Gaara's guitars up two flights of stairs. Everyone waiting for them was tired.

"There wasn't enough room in the elevator." Tsunade said a little aggravated with her nephew. He was a good kid, but she got easily annoyed by him because he does complain a lot. "Besides, you can't get to this room from the elevator without the room key." She pulled the key out of her pocket and jingled it in front of them and saw their faces showing pain and torture. For some reason she loved to torture her nephew and his friends. She quickly stuffed it back into her left pocket. "Now let's get everything taken care of."

-

Later… Everything was unpacked. All of Gaara's guitars, effects, and his mic and stand were put in the silent room while all of his and Hinata's clothes were put in the spare room that now belongs to both of them. Gaara and Hinata were sitting on one of Tsunade's couches just relaxing and looking around the room. Gaara was sitting on the left side of the couch and Hinata was on the middle cushion, but she was also leaning on her boyfriend. Gaara noticed a picture of Tsunade when she was a lot younger with a white haired boy in a common school uniform. She had an arm around him and she also had her head on his shoulder. "Was that her boyfriend?" Gaara asked but not moving because he didn't want to leave Hinata uncomfortable.

"I-I think so." Hinata looked in the same direction. She was also curious about that picture, but she didn't want to intrude on their principle's personal life. "B-but I don't t-t-think she w-would want to t-talk about i-it."

"I guess you're right." He was still curious about Tsunade's old boyfriend, but he also knew that Hinata was right. "I'm still a little curious though."

"M-maybe she'll t-tell us w-w-when she f-feels ready." Hinata was trying to get him off the subject. From the look on his face, it seemed to be working.

"Alright." Gaara looked down at the mother of his soon to be child. "I love you so much. Even after everything that has happened you are still the one I've needed all my life."

Hinata's cheeks brightened to a light shade of red. "T-Thank you. I-I love you t-too." They started to kiss, slowly and passionately. Until Tsunade walked in and disturbed them.

"Ahem!!!" She had to yell to get them to separate and pay attention to her. "Now…" She started acting serious. "Do I have to order take out or can either of you cook?" She got ready to even tell them why she won't cook. "Because I can't even boil water without getting second degree burns on my wrist."

They both stared at her like she had a second head. They both thought that she's kind of pathetic for not being able to cook at her age.

"I-I can't c-cook." Hinata confessed a little embarrassed. "T-Tenten did a-all the c-cooking."

Gaara stood up, robbing Hinata of her comfort. "You know Naruto, Tsunade." He said plainly. "If I didn't cook, we'd both be living of nothing but Ramen noodles." He walked towards the kitchen. "I'll go and get dinner started."

Tsunade smiled was so big, Gaara thought her mouth would separate her head from the rest of her. She hugged him till he ran out of breath. "You're so great."

"Can't BREATH!!!" He had to yell so she'd hear him. She let him go and he took a deep breath of air. "Alright, now I'll go make dinner."

-

The kitchen was like any other kitchen… Avocado color fridge, oven, stove, counter, and a wooden, four person table. Gaara thought it looked like the one in the dorm building. "Now I'm starting to miss my old dorm room." He said chopping some vegetables. "This won't be an easy year for Hinata and me." He put the vegetables in a pot of boiling water. Apparently, he was making some kind of soup. "I wonder if living here will affect our friendship with any of the others back at the dorms. I hope not."

-

That night… Gaara and Hinata laid together in their queen size bed. The blanket was a dark blue color and the sheets were the same color. Gaara thought it was too plain, but he wasn't one to complain. Neither was Hinata. "G-Gaara?" She tried to get her boyfriend's attention. "D-do you t-think anything w-will change in our c-classes t-tomorrow?"

"I doubt it." Gaara said to the tired girl. "The only way thing will change is that someone tells everyone in the school." He wasn't sure, but he didn't want Hinata to worry. That was the last thing he wanted. "Don't worry. I'm sure the only thing that has changed is our move and Neji's friendship towards me." He felt the need to tell Hinata about Neji's reaction to her pregnancy. "He wanted to kill me the last time I saw him."

"H-He'll get o-over it." Hinata knew Neji. So Gaara was able to trust her when she said that. "H-He just n-needs a l-little time." Now she wanted to change the subject. "D-dinner was good t-tonight."

He also wanted to talk about. "Really?" He thought it really wasn't that special. "I just made a vegetable soup with some bread and salad." It wasn't really special compared to some of the other things he made.

"R-Really." She smiled at him still laying next to him. "I-it was r-really great. E-even Tsunade e-enjoyed it."

He smiled at her comment. "I didn't want to start with something fancy. So I just went with a small, thirty minute recipe I got from Shikamaru." He actually got a lot of things from the young drummer. He even got help with his Sex-ed homework from the guy. Of course, Gaara was thankful for having a friend as useful as Shikamaru.

"He's b-been a big h-help for y-you and the other's, h-hasn't he?" Hinata remembered when Shikamaru joined the band and all the times he help them out with homework and all that stuff. Sakura was kind of like that with her and the other girls, but not as smart as Shikamaru. "I-is he t-the smartest o-one of y-you guys?"

Gaara never thought of that before, But now that he did… "Yeah, I guess he is. Even Naruto's an A student thanks to him." He never really realized how they even helped out each other. "But we have helped out each other." He thought back to all the things they did together. "I mean… Those guys helped me deal with the fact that I wasn't going to be with you over the summer. Naruto helped me open up to every one with his encouraging words. Kiba taught me a couple of things with guitar. Shikamaru has helped keep the fact that I had a criminal record hidden for awhile. And I help those guy become a real band." That wasn't everything. He could write a book about all the thing he did with his friends and how they helped each other. "But you and the girls are like that too."

Hinata thought back to how she and the girls have done. "Y-you're right. I-I'm not g-going to g-give examples l-like y-you did, b-but we did d-do a lot." He smirked at her. "W-what?"

"Remember when we first met?" It was the best day to him, because he made a lot of friends and it was the first time that they knew that they would be in a really good relationship after the dance they went to on the same day.

"Y-yes." She also remembered everything. She even marks that day as their anniversary instead of the day they played tennis together and shared their first kiss. "H-how could I f-forget? I-it was t-the best d-day of my life."

"Mine too." Gaara was full of honesty when he said that. "I never imagined that we'd be parents at this age."

"M-me neither." Hinata was a little surprised the first day she found out she was pregnant. "B-but I want t-to start a f-family with you. I-I've always l-loved you."

Gaara's smirk went to a full smile. "I love you too. And I will never stop loving you." Their lips almost touched. Until Tsunade banged on the other side of the wall, telling them to stop. Gaara quickly sat up. "Oh, come on!!! Let us at least kiss." She banged on the other side of the wall again twice, meaning 'no' in Morse code. "Well this sucks." Gaara looked at Hinata and noticed that she was already asleep. 'She falls asleep so fast.' She smiled at her and yawned. 'Well, I also get some sleep.' He laid down and slowly fell asleep.

End of chapter 3

-

Author's Note: Just for the record. If anyone has read any of my other stories. I won't be working on them until I finish this one since it's Christmas time and I want to finish this by Christmas Eve at the latest. The next chapter will be about Naruto and Sakura, so look forward to it.


	4. Small Talk

Christmas at Konoha Academy

Summary: Battle of the Bands is over, now it's reaching the holiday season. But not everything is as jolly as it seems.

Same couples as Konoha Academy's New Student

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the songs in the last chapters.

-

Chapter 4: Small Talk

Besides the fact that Hinata and Gaara have been transferred to a different living area, nothing much has changed for Sakura. But she knew that Naruto was kind of miserable living alone since he can't cook at all and doesn't know how to wash his clothes without help. She knew that Gaara did a lot of the house keeping for himself and Naruto, so she told him that she'll help him out every other day. So, he felt a little better, but still misses seeing his best friend every day after school. Now he only sees him in Math class, lunch, and it was their first day playing as a band in Tsunade's silent room. Sakura was walking with Naruto back to the dorms.

"This day sucked." Naruto said not used to the fact that Gaara didn't live with him anymore. "Seriously! I barely saw Gaara today!!"

Sakura tried to assure him. "You'll see him at your band practice today." She knew she was right. "And to make it better, you guys are practicing songs for the Christmas Concert in a few weeks."

It didn't work… "Still!" Naruto didn't calm down. "Everyday, I use to see him in the lounge with his guitar and amp ready for practice. Now, I only see him a couple times a day! I'm getting miserable and it's only the first day. I was miserably the day Sasuke got transferred to the Sound Dorms. I was alone for so long, then Gaara came in and I was the happiest guy in the school. Now, He got Hinata pregnant-"

"They got her pregnant together." Sakura corrected him in the middle of his speech.

"Whatever!" Naruto didn't really care. "The fact is, Gaara and Hinata both got transferred and I'm not the only one miserable. Tenten is as well!" Sakura did notice Naruto and Tenten talking today during lunch and Tenten wasn't as energetic as she usually was. Sakura understood why Tenten was acting this way, Tenten and Hinata acted like sisters most of the time. "And I bet Shikamaru told Temari about this and she's probably freaking out." He actually knew because he overheard a conversation Shikamaru had with Temari over the phone, he heard every word she screamed after Shikamaru told her. He even heard her saying she was coming back for Christmas to talk to Gaara and Hinata both about this, because it's something not talked about over the phone. At least, that's what Naruto heard Shikamaru tell her.

Sakura was still unsure on how to help him. "How about I walk with you to Principle Tsunade's apartment?" She thought spending more time with him might help him feel a little better.

He didn't even look at her. "I guess so," Naruto was unsure if his aunt would let her in or not. "Maybe you and Hinata can chat while we practice and work out some new songs." He walked into the dorms building as Sakura waited for him outside.

The door opened and Sakura was hoping Naruto was at top speed today to go see his best friend, but it turned out to be Kiba dressed in his winter apparel carrying the case to his PRS. "Oh, hey Kiba." Sakura said without much emotion. She knew that Kiba was her best friend's boyfriend, but she didn't really want to see him today.

Kiba knew instantly that something was wrong. "What's up, Sakura?" Kiba said concerned. "Is it because of Naruto? I know he hasn't been the same way since Tsunade moved Gaara and Hinata." He lived in the same building and had Naruto in his Earth Science class; he knew that Naruto has been lonely, even though Gaara's been away for only one day.

Sakura figured that she could tell him since he's had this kind of problem with Ino when Sasuke got transferred a couple years ago before they started dating. "Well, I want to try to make Naruto feel better…" She started to say to the guitarist. "But, I try to get close to him and he ignores me." She noticed Kiba had a look on his face saying that he was thinking. "Is their anything I can do?"

Kiba wasn't too sure on what to do, but he still wanted to help. "I think you shouldn't really talk to him about that very much. Try to make small talk every now and then. Maybe that'll help." He remembered doing that with Ino to make her get over Sasuke, and it turned out pretty well. "Anyways, I told Gaara I'd be their early to show him a guitar riff I came up with for both of us to open a song with." Kiba walked away towards the main building as Sakura stood and thought about his advice.

"Small talk." She said thinking out loud. She thought it was the worst advice ever. "I'll ask Hinata and see what advice she could give me." She figured that Hinata had a few problems with Gaara in the past and maybe she could help her out. Sakura was happy to see her boyfriend walk out of the dorm building in his winter apparel carrying the case to his custom Ibanez SR bass. "Ready to go."

Naruto was wondering if she was going to change, because she was still in her winter uniform for school that had a long skirt and a cotton sweater, both a dark blue color. "Are you going to change your clothes?" Naruto was really curious about that, because he didn't want to wait for her to change.

"No, I like the winter uniforms here." She said honestly, she thought the winter uniforms were really comfortable. "So, ready to go?"

He started walking towards the main building with her walking next to him. "Sakura…" Naruto still cared about and he wanted to let her know that. "Please understand. I still love you. I just need some time to get use to this new way of life." He was being completely honest and she knew that as she listened to him. "So, please. All I'm asking is a little time alone okay?"

Sakura nodded as she gave him her answer. "Okay, but I still want to spend some time with Hinata while you guys work on some songs." That was true. She didn't see Hinata much during school, except for lunch and swimming class that was cancelled because its winter time and the other students were complaining about the cold.

-

As Naruto and Sakura waited for Tsunade, Gaara, or Hinata to open Tsunade's apartment door and let them in. As they waited Naruto decided to have a little small talk with Sakura. "So, will this be your second time in Aunt Tsunade's apartment?"

Sakura didn't expect small talk with Naruto. "Um, yes it is." She didn't get a good look at the principle's apartment before, but she would like to get a good look at it while Naruto played with the guys.

He knocked on the door again loudly so they can hear them as she gave him her answer. "Here's a little advice…" Naruto started to say. "Stay out of the kitchen when Tsunade tries to cook." The door was slowly opened. Too bad it was Tsunade who answered the door and not Hinata or Gaara. Naruto felt the need to run after saying what he just said.

Tsunade was lucky enough to hear every word. "Just for the record, Gaara does all the cooking." Tsunade said letting Naruto know that they were all well fed. "My stomach is thankful."

Naruto knew what she was talking about. Gaara didn't look like a cook, but he could cook a good meal. "I know Tsunade, I lived with him."

They walked into the apartment when Tsunade stood away from the door. "Come on in." She said as they entered her home. "Gaara and Kiba are in the silent room right now. I think they're waiting for you and Shikamaru."

Naruto turned and faced his aunt. "Thanks, I'll just let myself in there." He quickly made his way to the silent room as Tsunade turned her head to face Sakura.

"You here to talk to Hinata?" Tsunade guessed that was Sakura's reason for showing up.

"Yeah," Sakura answered, but that wasn't her only reason for showing up. "I also need your help with Naruto…"

-

As Naruto walked into the silent room that looked like a recording studio with a recording system and everything that came with a standard recording studio. He saw Gaara and Kiba both with their PRS guitars sitting on stools behind the sound proof glass working out some kind of riff that Naruto couldn't here until he opened the glass door. He thought it sounded pretty good and original. "Nice riff guys." He said getting their attention and interrupting their guitar practice.

"Hey Naruto," Gaara said smiling at his best friend. "You're just in time."

Naruto grabbed a stool for himself and pulled out his bass. "Yeah?" He pulled his instrument cable and plugged one side into his bass and the other side into a cable slot that was connected to a series of different amps. "I bet I could get the bass down to go with it." He sat in his stool next to Gaara. He started finger picking his bass strings. "So, now we just need to wait for Shikamaru."

-

Sakura told Tsunade how Naruto has been acting and how she didn't know how to help. Tsunade was also puzzled by this. "Did you try using Kiba's advice?" She asked the student.

"I thought Kiba's advice was kind of stupid." Sakura said replying to Tsunade's question. "Small talk? That really doesn't help much."

"Actually it does." Tsunade replied to Sakura's comment. "It helps when Naruto is feeling down." She thought back to all the times Naruto cheered up after a little small talk with his aunt. "It works for me, it should work for you."

Sakura put a little more thought into Kiba's old advice. She remembered the one time she saw him upset about something before this and how Kiba used small talk and it made him forget it almost completely. "I think you're right. Naruto's attention span can be rather short so small talk should work." She said smiling at Tsunade. She was so into the thought of helping Naruto that she didn't even notice Hinata walking out of the bathroom covering her mouth and leaning against the wall.

Tsunade noticed her instantly. "Puking again?" Tsunade walked over to help the poor girl.

"Y-yes." Hinata said weakly. She hasn't been feeling good since she discovered she was pregnant. She noticed her pink haired friend sitting on the couch looking at her with concern. "Don't w-worry Sakura. T-this is n-normal for a p-pregnant girl."

Sakura walked over and helped the poor girl stand up. "There you go, Hinata." She said helping Tsunade stand her up. Hinata didn't reply. "Hinata?" Sakura saw that Hinata lost consciousness. Both Sakura and Tsunade were now twice as worried as before.

"I'll get her to her bed." Tsunade said taking Hinata's limp body from Sakura. "Tell Gaara and get him out here!"

Sakura ran to the silent room, opened the door to the room, and then opened the glass door leading to where Gaara, Kiba, and Naruto were working out a song. "Gaara!!" She screamed making all three of the boys stop playing and looked at her instantly. "Hinata passed out!!! Come quickly." Gaara put his guitar down on a wall rack and ran out the room in a flash of light.

End of Chapter 4

-

Author's Note: I wanted to do a chapter that left a big cliff hanger in the end like in my first story, so I had this idea. Find out what's wrong with Hinata in the next chapter.


	5. A Huge Surprise

Christmas at Konoha Academy

Summary: Battle of the Bands is over, now it's reaching the holiday season. But not everything is as jolly as it seems.

Same couples as Konoha Academy's New Student

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the songs in the last chapters.

-

Chapter 5: A Huge Surprise.

Gaara ran at full speed to his room, where Hinata was laying unconscious. He was concerned for not only her, but the baby as well. He promised to take care of the on his promises. He reached the room and saw Hinata laying child and never goes back on the bed and Tsunade next to her putting a wet rag on her forehead. "How's is she?!?!" He asked full of concern and fear.

Tsunade looked up at him frowning. "She's running a fever." Was all she could tell him. She did take medical science when she went to school a long time ago, but she didn't really pay attention back then. Now, she regrets not paying attention. Lucky for her, she knows someone who did pay attention to that class back then. "I called Shizune. She should be here soon." Shizune was the top of her class. She did better in her Freshman year, then Tsunade did in her Senior year. At least that's what Tsunade remembers.

Just after she said that, Sakura, Naruto and Kiba ran into the room. "I called Shikamaru, he might know what to do!!" Kiba said putting his phone in his pocket. They all knew Shikamaru was taking medical science as a class and he had hopes to become a doctor someday.

"You didn't need to do that." Gaara said still looking at Hinata. "Tsunade called Shizune…" He sat down next to the bed and grabbed Hinata's hand. It felt like it was on fire. "… Hinata, please be okay." He mumbled so the others couldn't here him. His hand felt like it was touching hot wood, but he never let go. "I made a promise and I won't go back on it." He said that without raising his voice so they didn't hear that either.

Kiba got the feeling he wasn't any help here. "I'll go out and wait for Shikamaru and Shizune." He slowly walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. He's never seen anyone more worried about anything than Gaara is about Hinata. He just had to get out of there, he didn't like seeing his friend look so scared. 'He really does love that girl.' He thought sitting on the left couch. 'Even after everything that has happened before.' He heard someone knocking at the door and quickly got up to answer it. "Hopefully that's either Shikamaru or Shizune." He answered the door and saw Shikamaru with a doctor's bag in his winter apparel.

"I ran here like I was on fire." Shikamaru said breathing deeply for breath. "Where is she?" He walked into the apartment.

Kiba slowly shut the door behind him. "I'll take you to her." Kiba walked ahead of Shikamaru. Shikamaru was left with no other choice but to follow the guitarist. "Practice is most likely cancelled, Shikamaru." Kiba informed the brilliant drummer.

"I figured that when you told me about Hinata." Shikamaru informed Kiba letting him know that he wasn't expecting practice. "But we need to help the poor girl right now." Kiba knew he was right. Shikamaru never seems to be wrong. They reached the room, Shikamaru walked in but Kiba didn't. He just closed the door behind Shikamaru.

Naruto was curious about Kiba not walking into the room, but he felt the need to leave also. He couldn't stand seeing his best friend falling apart.

Shikamaru walked over to Hinata and put his index and middle finger on the side of her neck to check her pulse. "Hm, she has a fever, that's the obvious. But, I have no idea of the cause." That shocked everyone in the room. "What?" Shikamaru thought he said something wrong. "I'm still a student, I don't know everything. I haven't studied pregnancy yet." He was again, right. "Shizune-sensei needs to see her." They all knew that Shizune was also the Medical Science teacher, so they weren't shocked when he said 'sensei'.

"I guess your not the perfect genius." Naruto said half joking.

"No one's perfect." Shikamaru replied to Naruto remark. "But, some are pretty close." He meant that as a joke and of course, Naruto was the only one who laughed.

Gaara didn't like that. "Laugh somewhere else." He said bluntly to his friend without taking his gaze of Hinata. "Now is not the time."

"I…" Naruto needed to find a reason for leaving the room. This was a little to much for Naruto to see Gaara this way. "I'm going to give Kiba some company."

Sakura also felt the need to leave. "I'll go with you."

"Wait for me." Shikamaru wanted to get out of there. He knew Gaara wanted to be alone with Hinata.

Tsunade also felt the need to stand up from the side of the bed and leave the room. She followed her nephew and his friend without saying a word, until she was about to close the door. "Don't give up on her Gaara." His eyes widened by what she said. "You'll only end up hurting her in the end."

-

Later… Shizune showed up and checked on Hinata. She informed them that it wasn't anything too major. She was just having problems since she had a small figure… "…And the fact that she's carrying twins." She said to Gaara, Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, Sakura, and Tsunade who were all sitting on the couches.

Gaara felt the need to pass out again, but he didn't. "Twins?!?!?!?!" He stood up from his seat faster than a bullet. "Are you serious?! My first children will be twins?!"

"Yes." Shizune said smiling. "You two should be happy. Things will be harder for Hinata, but it'll all turn out in the end." She picked up her doctors bag. "I gave her some medicine to help her sleep. That's all she needs right now." She left the apartment.

Naruto sat wide eyed. "Wow, you're going to be a father to twins." Naruto jumped from his seat onto Gaara, tackling him in a fun manner. "How do you feel." He rolled of Gaara knowing that the sight of him on top his best friend was plan old wrong.

Gaara stood back up. "I need some time to think." He stood up and walked towards the elevator. As he grabbed his jacket he pushed the down button to call the elevator to come get him. It came up and Gaara slowly walked into it.

-

He slowly walked out of the main building and saw fresh snow falling from the sky. It was something about snow that really intrigued him. This year was the first time he saw snow and it will be the first Christmas he will be spending with the people he loved. But the fact that he was going to be a father of twins scared him. He knew being a parent was hard, but twins? He then thought back to Tsunade's words. _"Don't give up on her, Gaara. You'll just end up hurting her in the end." _Those words ran through his head the moment he heard them. How would she know how Hinata would feel. Did she witness it, or did she experience it herself?

"Hey, Gaara." Tsunade said opening the door to the main building and walking towards him. Her words instantly got his attention. "Are you scared of being a father of twins?"

"Very…" He said looking at her. "You have no idea how I feel right now."

"Wrong." She shocked him when she said that one single word. "You saw the picture in the living room. The one of me and my old boyfriend." She looked down in pain. "You and Hinata were the first couple to be parents to twins, but not the first pregnant couple." Gaara stared at her with wide eyes. "I loved him. We tied the knot on our second year together, and I got pregnant. He didn't want to take care of the baby and he put all the blame on me. I served a month of suspension." Tears rolled down her eyes. "Days later, he killed himself and when the baby was born… I put it up for adoption." Gaara was amazed by the way she was sharing this with him. His principle was standing right next to him, crying and telling him the hardest thing she's ever gone through. She looked up at him and he instantly saw the sadness in her eyes. "That's why I want to help you and Hinata, I don't want Hinata or you to bear the pain I felt giving my child away." She tried to stop crying as she wiped multiple tears from her face.

"I'm not giving up on Hinata or my children." Gaara said assuring her. It was her turn to be surprised. "I'm not doing what that guy did to you. I will never stop loving Hinata. Love can never end, he wouldn't love you if he did that to you." Tsunade felt that he was right. "I am terrified by the fact that I'll be the father of twins, but if I didn't give up at Battle of the Bands and I'm not giving up now." She smiled a smile that showed nothing but pure confidence. Her tears stopped and she smiled with him.

"Come on." She said walking back toward the building. "It's getting cold."

He swiftly followed her back to the building. "Tsunade…" He said getting her attention as he walked behind her. "Thank you."

-

Later… Gaara walked into his room to check on Hinata, who was now awake.

"G-Gaara?" She saw him walk into the room. "T-twins." She pointed to her stomach. "Are w-w-we still t-together?"

Gaara sat down next to her on the bed. "I won't leave you even if you were having quintuplets." He rubbed her check with his thumb. "I love you, and love will never end." He kissed her lightly on the lips.

Hinata felt tears of happiness slowly rolling down her face as they kissed.

Tsunade was watching, but she decided to let them enjoy this kiss. Christmas was coming after all, and she thought it was a good Christmas present to let them kiss each other in her home. Also, because she didn't see a young couple, she saw two people completely in love.

End of Chapter 5

-

Author's Note: That explains why Tsunade was so nice about Hinata's pregnancy. I would recommend you listen to Hemorrhage from Fuel or One Last Breath from Creed when you read this chapter. Expect a song and Hiashi and Hanabi's return in the next chapter.


	6. Polyamorous

Christmas at Konoha Academy

Summary: Battle of the Bands is over, now it's reaching the holiday season. But not everything is as jolly as it seems.

Same couples as Konoha Academy's New Student

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the songs in the last chapters.

-

Chapter 6: Polyamorous

Tsunade was excited about today due to the fact that Gaara and the rest of his band recorded a new song in her studio, and today they are playing it in the studio for her and Hinata to listen to and also to make sure Tsunade mixed it the way they wanted it. She was on her way to her silent room when she heard a knock at her front door. She was curious to know who it was on the other side of the door, because the boys said they were going to save the song for the Christmas concert for everyone else to hear it. She walked over to the door and slowly opened it. She was shocked to see Hiashi and Hanabi both in wool coats and jeans standing there with a few wrapped presents on their arms. "Can I help you?" Tsunade asked Hinata's father and sister.

"We wanted to bring some Christmas presents for Hinata. Also some gifts for Gaara and his band." Hanabi said before her father could. "The dorm manager lady told us she didn't live there anymore and told us where we could find you."

Tsunade stood away from the door way to let them enter her home. "I was hoping to spend a little time with them and was also going to ask them if they'd like to spend Christmas back at home." Hiashi said to the school's principle.

Tsunade was a little shocked by there unscheduled appearance. "I'm afraid Gaara won't be able to leave school for Christmas due to the Christmas concert on Christmas Eve and Hinata will want to stay with him." She walked towards her silent room. "Gaara and his band are playing soon. You two want to hear this years Battle of the Bands winner?"

She knew they missed Battle of the Bands because Hiashi had to work that day and he personally wanted to hear them perform. They smiled and placed the gifts on the couches and followed Tsunade into the silent room. "I've been waiting to hear this band. Neji told me they are a very talented group."

As they walked through the door, they saw Gaara and Kiba with their PRS guitars, Naruto with his Ibanez bass, and Shikamaru sitting at Gai's drum set behind the sound proof glass. Gai's set had fewer cymbals than his, but it worked for the song. Hiashi also saw his daughter on the other side of the glass where they were entering, but she was holding a cane to keep herself from falling. One look at her at her and he knew why. The changes in her body gave it away. She was pregnant.

Gaara didn't notice Hiashi and Hanabi until he looked up to check if Tsunade was inside the room already. As soon as he saw Hiashi stare at Hinata, he knew that Hiashi knew just by looking at her. Gaara felt the need to run for his life. Too bad there was no window or anything for him to jump out of where he currently was. "I'm doomed." He all he said.

Kiba, Naruto, and Shikamaru also noticed Hiashi. "Maybe he'll take it as a good thing." Naruto tried to assure his friend.

It didn't work. "It's never a good thing to get a girl pregnant before graduation." Gaara was scared. "I'll try to explain what happened after the song. Is everyone ready?"

"Ready." His three band mates said at the same time.

Gaara walked up to the studio mic as Tsunade turned the volume down on the speakers so it won't be too loud for Hinata on the other side. Tsunade gave them a thumb's up as a way of saying 'We're ready.' Hiashi just plainly stared at Gaara as Kiba started playing the riffs used for the beginning of the song. Gaara followed Kiba's riff with the other riff Kiba came up with while Naruto and Shikamaru started playing along with them.

He growled into the mic.

_Let's go  
_

He started to clean voice sing.

_  
The day has come to an end  
The sun is over my head  
My polyamorous friend  
Got me in a mess of trouble again_

So... 

Naruto started singing with him.__

Just when you think that you're alright  
I'm crawling out from the inside  
I never heard anyone  
I never listened at all

Gaara sang alone again.__

They've come to get me again  
The cloud is over my head  
My polyamorus friend  
Got me in a mess of trouble again

So... 

Naruto started singing with Gaara again.__

Just when you think that you're alright  
I'm crawling out from the inside  
I never hurt anyone  
I never listen at all

Just stay away from the white line  
I'd say your worst side's your best side  
I never heard anyone  
I never listen at all

They changed their song style; As Gaara started singing alone again.__

Well, how do you know?  
Well, how do you know? 

Kiba and Gaara started rapidly strumming their guitars as Naruto quickly picked the strings on his bass and Shikamaru started beating on the cymbals.

_  
Well, how do you know? _

Gaara changed his strumming pattern matching the rest of the song perfectly.

_  
Well, how do you know? _

They changed the style back to how it was as Gaara and Naruto started singing together again.__

Just when you think that you're alright  
I'm crawling out from the inside  
I never heard anyone  
I never listen at all

Just stay away from the white line  
I'd say your worst side's your best side  
I never heard anyone  
I never listen at all  


They changed their style again as Gaara growled into the mic to end the song.

_  
Let's go_

The song ended after they played part of the intro riff.

Hiashi thought the song was great, but one thing bothered him about the song. "Why didn't the guitarist play a solo?" Hiashi loved guitar solos and was curious on why they just strummed instead of solo.

"They tried it and it didn't match as good as strumming. So, they went with the strumming and it sounds amazing." Tsunade said shocked by how good the song was. "Besides, Gaara doesn't play solos, he's rhythm. Kiba, the other guitarist is the lead; he solos every now and then. They agreed that soloing in every song will get boring to play and annoying after awhile. So, he solos every now and then and they all come up with new ways to play and make thing exciting." Tsunade remembered hearing them talk about that. "They were more punk, but they want to do more stuff like this now. They find more joy in this kind of alternative rock." She also heard them talking about that too.

"Well, it's good that they decided to switch." Hiashi said to the older woman. "I have a problem with today's punk, but that was a great song." Hiashi then remembered another subject worth discussing with Hinata and Gaara both. "Was it intentional?"

Hinata knew that he knew the moment he asked. "Y-you know?"

"I could tell just by looking at you." Hiashi said honestly.

"I-it wasn't i-intentional. I-it was p-purely a-accidental." Hinata told her half angry father. "P-please don't h-hurt him. N-Neji tried b-but Lee w-was able to s-stop him."

Hiashi was confused. "I'm not going to hurt him." He walked towards the door. "I just want to know one thing from his own mouth. I'll be waiting for him in the living room." He opened the door and walked out of the room.

Gaara saw him leave and felt like Hiashi wanted to talk to him. He also felt the need to write his will, but he didn't have paper and a pencil. He put his guitar up on it's stand next to his Ibanez and Gibson and walked out passed the glass door and saw Hinata looking at him sadly and Hanabi looking like she was going to kill him. She listened to her dad's and sister's conversation and knew that Hinata was pregnant. She didn't like the fact that she was going to be an aunt at her age. Gaara looked at Tsunade with curiosity.

"I'll let you know if they match." She said talking about the song.

"Thanks." Gaara said leaving the silent room. He saw the gifts on one of the couches, but he paid more attention to Hiashi, who was sitting on the other. He was tempted to make a break for it, but he knew he had to face the music sooner or later. So, he walked over to Hiashi and continued to stand. "Hey… Hiashi."

"Gaara…" Hiashi continued to stare at him. "I'm not angry, but I do want to know one thing. Sit down." Gaara didn't hesitate when he told him to sit down, he sat down instantly. "I just want to know if your willing to change for her. If your willing to always be there and never leave her while she carries this baby."

Gaara suspected it was about that, but he was willing to say the same thing he told Tsunade, except not in the same exact words. "I will always love Hinata. I'd do anything for her. Leaving her will never come to mind. Love never ends, so I'll never stop feeling the way I feel towards her now." He saw the look on Hiashi change from emotionless to a slight smile. "And she's pregnant with twins. She's gotten so weak because of this; she needs that cane to help her walk. These children will help us be together and nothing is going to change as far as I know."

Hiashi grabbed what looked like a wrapped up guitar case wrapped in a gold wrapping paper. His smile widened as he handed it to Gaara. "I wanted to give this to you later, but I now hope you would play that at the Christmas concert. Open it."

Gaara removed the wrapping paper neatly and slowly. He saw the black case and the PRS symbol on the case. 'A PRS!' Gaara thought surprisingly. 'I can't believe he got me another PRS.' He opened the case and beheld a Sandstorm color PRS Mira with the abalone bird inlays. He stared in amazement. "This is the new model PRS Mira!!"

"I knew you were going to like it." Hiashi stood up from his seat. "I wasn't sure if your guitar friend liked PRS, but I knew you did. So, I got you both one to be safe, and then I saw him play his. I know I got all four of you the right gift."

"You got Kiba another PRS too?" Gaara knew it was a perfect gift for Kiba also. "He'll love you for that."

"Well, get your friends in here and I'll give them their gifts too." Hiashi grabbed three more gifts. A guitar case wrapped in silver paper, a bass case wrapped up in copper color paper and what looks like a tom drum wrapped up in an orange paper.

-

Kiba, Naruto, and Shikamaru came out of the silent room for two reasons. To get their gifts from Hiashi and to let Gaara know that their song matched the recorded one perfectly. Kiba was handed the guitar case as Naruto got the bass case and Shikamaru got his new gift that Gaara didn't really know what it was.

Kiba was amazed when he removed the paper and opened the case to see a Vintage Mahogany color 1980 West Street Limited PRS. "T-t-there were only three hundred of these made. How did you find this?"

"It wasn't easy, but I found one." Was all Hiashi said.

Naruto was really surprised to see his new custom made Transparent Amber color Peavey 5-string Cirrus bass with a Birdseye Maple neck and Satin Gold Hardware. "This is a custom job!" He looked at Hiashi. "But this must only cost what was like chump change for you."

"It wasn't cheap, but it wasn't as pricey as the PRS guitars either." Hiashi smiled at the bassist.

Shikamaru unwrapped the paper and saw a new Tama tom drum. It was good because his drum set only had one tom drum. "This is exactly what I needed." Shikamaru said happily. "Thanks old man."

"No problem, and my name's Hiashi." Hiashi reminded Shikamaru. Shikamaru remembered, he just wasn't the type to respect adults that much.

Hinata saw the whole thing and was thinking that her father was spending his money for a pretty good cause. "D-dad, y-you didn't h-have to do t-this." Hinata said walking over to her father with the help of her cane. "W-we have e-enough."

"I wanted to." He said. He also showed the last five presents. "Those are for you, Hinata. You can open those when you want to." He stood from his spot on the couch. "I just wanted them to have those for the concert in a couple weeks. Too bad I'll be missing that too."

"T-thanks dad." Hinata felt the need to hug her father. But he hugged her first.

"I'll be back for the birth of my grandchildren. Just have someone let me know." Hiashi said letting her know he wanted to see his grandchildren the day they are born.

Gaara walked up to his girlfriend and her father. "We'll let you know." He would have said more, but Hanabi jumped on his back and not letting go of him in a playful manner.

"Don't forget me." Hanabi said still on Gaara's back.

He was tempted to flip her over his shoulder, but instead he just laughed. "How could we forget you." He continued to laugh and everyone followed him in laughter.

-

Later that day… Gaara tuned and tried out his new PRS Mira. It was the most beautiful guitar he's ever seen. He then thought of something else. 'I need to get Hinata a gift.' He thought to himself. That was the one thing he wanted to do more than anything. The problem was, no one was allowed outside of the dorms and he lived with Tsunade, so that made things even harder. He could order one online, but he didn't have a credit card. There was one option left to take, but it could get him a lot of trouble. 'I'll need to sneak off campus at night and search for a gift until I find one.'

End of Chapter 6

-

Author's Note: I regret not using any Breaking Benjamin songs at the end of my other story, so I used Polyamorous, their first hit in this chapter and I'll use some other Breaking Benjamin songs I didn't use in the last story. The ending will lead to problems in the next chapter. Look forward to it.


	7. Busted!

Christmas at Konoha Academy

Summary: Battle of the Bands is over, now it's reaching the holiday season. But not everything is as jolly as it seems.

Same couples as Konoha Academy's New Student

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the songs in the last chapters.

-

Chapter 7: Busted!!

Gaara snuck out the last two nights and so far he hasn't gotten caught, until that night he thought Hinata was asleep when he snuck out. Too bad she woke up just when he walked out the door. She wanted to say something, but was afraid how he'd react. So, she waited till he was gone and went to see Tsunade. She stood up and grabbed her cane to help her walk to Tsunade's room. She didn't want to get Gaara in trouble, but she didn't want Gaara breaking the rules either. So, she thought it best to tell Tsunade. Luckily for her, Tsunade was awake and heard Gaara leave.

"T-Tsunade, can w-we talk?" Hinata wanted to let her know. Hinata didn't know that Tsunade did know.

Tsunade knew that Gaara even snuck out with one of his guitar in its case, making things even more confusing. "I know about Gaara. I'll talk to him when he gets back."

"Th-thank you T-Tsunade." Hinata said worried about the boy she loved more than anything else on the world. She was more scared that he was cheating on her than him getting in trouble. Some call it being selfish, but they don't know what love is.

Tsunade knew what Hinata was thinking. "I seriously doubt that Gaara would cheat on you." She tried to assure the poor girl. The smile on Hinata's face was proof that her assurance worked. "Seriously Gaara devoted his life to you. He'll never want to hurt you." She stood up from her bed and walked towards the door. "I'll talk to him and get some facts straight for you." Hinata nodded her head meaning 'Okay.' And went back to her room to go back to sleep. Tsunade walked over to one of her couches and turned on the TV with the remote that was on one of the throw pillows. "I might as well watch some late night soaps until he gets back."

-

As Gaara walked back into the apartment… The last thing he expected was seeing Tsunade waiting for him. Tsunade noticed instantly the small, rectangular, black box in his left hand. "Tsunade?!" Gaara tried thinking of an excuse to get him out of trouble. "I can explain."

Tsunade walked up to the scared boy and took the box out of his right hand. "Hm, so this is why you've been sneaking off campus at night."

Gaara needed it to be kept secret since it was Hinata's gift. "Please don't tell her."

"It's her Christmas gift?" Tsunade expected that to be the reason, but he could've always ordered one using his student i.d. card. He must not have known, because she forgot to tell him.

"Yes." He said straight to her letting her know he was completely honest.

She still wanted to make sure though, so she opened it up and took a quick peak until she closed the box back up. "She'll love this." She tossed it to him. He almost dropped it, but caught it before it hit the ground. "She thinks your sneaking out to cheat on her." Tsunade said quietly. "She might still be awake. Go and let her know you weren't cheating on her." She ordered him. He may live with her, but she was still the principle and he was a school student.

"Alright, I'll let her know." He was a little upset that Hinata didn't trust him completely, but she was pregnant and weak. She needed him and he now knows that he should never have snuck out.

"Good, now I'm going to bed." Tsunade said bluntly walking towards her room and slamming the door behind her. Something told Gaara that she was tired and grouchy.

He made his way towards his room where Hinata most likely slept. He opened the door slowly to see if she was awake. Good thing she was, because he wanted to talk to her and let her know that he snuck out for her. "Hinata…" He sat at the foot of the bed, next to her. "Tsunade told me what you thought I was doing." He put his hand on her leg. "I love you, I would never do that. You know that already."

"I-I know." She started feeling bad for what she did and thought. "I-I just w-want to know w-what you w-were d-doing."

"It's a surprise for you." He said with her gift in his left pocket. "You'll just need to wait until Christmas, which isn't too far away." He stood up and walked over to his side of the bed. He removed his shirt and laid down in the bed. "Trust me, alright?"

"A-Alright." She did trust him as much as she loves him. She smiled as she fell asleep.

Gaara made sure she was asleep and got out of bed and walked over to his dresser. He opened the top drawer and put his gift to her under some of his pants. He slowly closed the drawer and climbed back into bed. He smiled at the mother of his children and slowly went to sleep.

-

The next afternoon… Gaara was getting ready to make dinner until he heard a knock at the door. He was wondering who it could be. He walked towards the door and opened it. It turned out; Jiraiya as well as Naruto were on the other side when he opened the door. "What's up?" Was all he said to his sex-ed teacher and his best friend.

"Tsunade invited us over for dinner." Jiraiya said to his student. "I hope you're making a lot of food, because we're big eaters." Gaara knew Naruto was a big eater, but this was new to him.

Tsunade noticed Jiraiya and Naruto coming in instantly. "Oh, welcome you two. Gaara will be making a lot of food for dinner. Don't worry." She answered for Gaara. She then looked at Gaara with a scared look on his face. "You didn't think I was going to let you go so easily did you?"

Gaara then realized that this was his punishment for sneaking off campus. To him it was worse then detention. As he saw the two big eaters talk to Tsunade, one thought ran through his head. 'Do I really deserve this much punishment?'

-

He made plans to make cheeseburgers with some of the hamburger meat they had. Now he was using all of the hamburger meat. Including the patties he didn't cook yet, he was making a total of thirty burgers. He was glad he at least glad he chopped up all the vegetables that went with them. Now he was cooking the patties and that was a pain. 'This sucks, at first I was just making a little standard dinner, now I have to make a feast.' He just finished the last patty and placed it on a hamburger bun. 'Hopefully this is enough. If we're lucky we'll have leftovers tomorrow."

-

If Gaara cooked more, they would have leftovers… But Jiraiya and Naruto ate almost all the burgers leaving two for everyone else. Gaara was lucky they didn't ask for desert. He also knew he was going to sleep good tonight. Try making thirty cheeseburgers in twenty minutes and then try staying awake after that. He almost fell asleep at the table.

-

That night… Hinata noticed Gaara was asleep before she even walked into the room.

She knew he was worn out. She knew Tsunade had some bad punishments, but that took the cake. She then decided it would be a good time to look for her gift. She looked in the closet, under the bed and even in the laundry basket… She couldn't find it. But, then she thought that it was something special and she decided not to spoil the surprise. She did notice him only having three guitar cases though. That wasn't right because he had four guitars including his new one he got from her dad. Why would he only have three cases if he had four guitars? That meant he got rid of one. 'Did he sell one of his guitars for me?' She thought as she walked over to her side of the bed. She never wanted him to get rid of anything for her, but she didn't know if he did it for her or not, so she didn't jump to conclusions and decided to wait and ask him when she gets her gift.

End of Chapter 7

-

Author's Note: This is the worst ending I've ever used. I'll only give this two more chapters, because I want to get it over with before or a little after Christmas Day. The next chapter will be the concert, and I'll be having them do a tribute song, so look forwards to it. And also take the poll on my page, it will help me out later on.


	8. Christmas Eve Concert

Christmas at Konoha Academy

Summary: Battle of the Bands is over, now it's reaching the holiday season. But not everything is as jolly as it seems.

Same couples as Konoha Academy's New Student

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the songs in the last chapters.

-

Chapter 8: Christmas Eve Concert

It was finally Christmas Eve… Everyone was excited for one thing. The Christmas Eve Concert from the Battle of the Bands winners, Leaves in the Sand. Gaara and the rest of the band were sitting back stage getting ready by getting all their equipment ready. Kiba brought all of his guitars, except for his Les Paul, and tuned them all to match the songs he was using them in. He even brought his Jackson Rhoads that Ino got him along time ago and that Gaara only saw him use once. Naruto had three of his four basses; he thought his Squier wasn't needed this time. Shikamaru was getting his drum set together; he really owed Hiashi for the new Tom drum. It was needed for some of their songs. Hinata was also backstage with them for a reason not even the faculty knew, but they figured she was there for moral support.

"Ready?" Gaara standing up with his PRS 513 guitar hanging around his neck.

"Ready." Replied Kiba, Naruto, Shikamaru, and surprising Hinata said to the band's vocalist.

"Then let's show them a thing or two." Gaara said making his way towards the stage with the others band member following him following him. Hinata was coming out later.

-

They plugged their instruments into their amps as the crowd cheered and shouted their band name. "How's everyone doing today?" Gaara said into his mic as the crowd shouted again. Kiba had his PRS Swamp Ash Special in his hands and ready as Naruto plugged his Ibanez bass. "We want to thank you all for being here for the holidays and at this concert. This is song is called Over My Head."

The crowd cheered as Kiba played a brief intro followed by Naruto, Gaara, and Shikamaru. Gaara started singing in his standard punk voice with Naruto as his back up singer.

_What happened to you  
You've played the victim for so long now in this game  
What i thought was true  
It's made of fiction and I'm following the same_

But if I try  
To make sense of this mess I'm in  
I'm not sure where I should begin  
I'm falling, I'm falling

Now I'm in over my head, with something i said   
Completely misread, I'm better off dead.  
And now I can see, how fake you can be  
This hypocrisy's beginning to get to me. 

It's none of my concern  
Why look to me because I don't believe in fame  
I guess you never heard I've met our makers  
They don't even know your name

But if I had to say goodbye to leave this hell  
I'd say my time has served me well  
I'm falling  
I'm falling

Now I'm in over my head, with something i said  
Completely misread, I'm better off dead  
And now I can see, how fake you can be  
This hypocrisy's beginning to get to

This came long before those who suffer more  
I'm too awake for this to be a nightmare  
What's with my disgrace I lost the human race  
No one plans for it to blow up in their face 

Kiba played a short rhythm solo.__

Who said it was easy to put back all these pieces  
Who said it was so easy to put back all of these pieces

Now I'm in over my head, with something I said  
Completely misread, I'm better off dead   
And now I can see, how fake you can be  
This hypocrisy's beginning to get to me

Over my head, better off dead  
Over my head, better off dead

ALRIGHT

The crowd cheered as the song ended. They needed to do some punk songs for the fan. Even though they said they were sticking with Alternative Rock. "Thank you." Gaara said into his mic.

-

After they played some of their other song including Polyamorous… They decided to switch instruments and introduce a new song. Gaara switch to his new PRS Mira, Kiba switched to his Schecter C-1 Exotic Star, and Naruto switched to his new Peavey Cirrus five string bass. "This is another new song from us. It has a bit more of a rougher sound than we usually do, but we hope you enjoy it. This song is called So Cold."

Gaara started playing an intro by picking the strings on his guitar. Kiba followed by picking the strings on his guitar in another style. Gaara changed his picking style as Shikamaru and Naruto started playing their instrument. They changed their style making the crowd cheer. They changed their style again as Gaara started singing with a deep voice with Shikamaru as his back up singer.

_Crowded streets all cleared away  
One by One  
Hollow heroes separate  
As they run_

You're so cold  
Keep your hand in mine  
Wise men wonder while  
Strong men die

Show me how it ends it's alright  
Show me how defenseless you really are  
Satisfied and empty inside  
Well That's alright, let's give this another try

If you find your family, don't you cry  
In this land of make-believe, dead and dry

You're so cold, but you feel alive  
Lay your hand on me one last time

_Show me how it ends it's alright  
Show me how defenseless you really are  
Satisfied and empty inside  
Well That's alright, let's give this another try_

Gaara started a rhythm solo, shortly followed by a lead solo by Kiba.__

Show me how it ends it's alright  
Show me how defenseless you really are  
Satisfied and empty inside  
Well That's alright, let's give this another try

They changed their playing style again__

It's alright 

They changed their style to end the song.

_It's alright_

_It's alright_

_It's alright_

_It's alright_

_It's alright_

_It's alright_

_It's alright_

_It's alright_

Kiba held the last cord to finish the song completely. "Thank you." Gaara said to the cheering crowd.

-

They played a few more of their songs, now they felt the need to introduce another new song. Kiba switched from his Schecter to his Jackson Roads. "This next song is our attempt at a metal song. This song is called All These Things I Hate."

Gaara strummed his guitar as he sang.

_Once more I'll say goodbye to you  
Things happen, but we don't really know why  
If it's supposed to be like this  
Why do most of us ignore the chance to miss?  
Oh yeah_

Torn apart at the seams and my dreams turn to tears  
I'm not feeling this situation  
Run away try to find that safe place you can hide  
The best place to be when you're feeling like

The rest of the band started playing with a metal distortion and Shikamaru sing with Gaara as his back up singer again.__

Me! (_Me)  
Yeah!_ (_Yeah)  
All these things I hate revolve around  
Me _(_Me)  
Yeah!_ (_Yeah)  
Just back off before I snap_

Once more you tell those lies to me  
Why can't you just be straight up with honesty?  
When you say those things in my ear  
Why do you always tell me what you want to hear?   
Oh yeah (_yeah!)_

Wear your heart on your sleeve, make things hard to believe  
I'm not feeling this situation  
Run away try to find that safe place you can hide  
It's the best place to be when you're feeling like

Me! (Me!)  
Yeah! (Yeah!)  
All these things I hate revolve around  
Me! (Me!)  
Yeah! (Yeah!)  
Just back off before I snap and you'll   
See! (Me!)  
Me! (Me!)  
All these things I hate revolve around   
Me! (Me!)  
Yeah! (Yeah!)  
Just back off before I snap

They played a short interlude making the crowd cheer full of shock by how well this metal attempt was.__

Torn apart at the seams and my dreams turn to tears  
I'm not feeling this situation  
Run away try to find that safe place you can hide  
It's the best place to be when you're feeling like me

Gaara screamed into his mic.

_it's the best place to be when you're!_

Me! (Me!)  
Yeah! (Yeah!)  
All these things I hate revolve around  
Me! (Me!)  
Yeah! (Yeah!)  
Just back off before I snap and you'll  
See! (Me!)  
Me! (Me!)  
All these things I hate revolve around  
Me! (Me!)  
Yeah! (Yeah!)  
Just back off before I snap

They played for a few more seconds to end the song. They could tell by the crowds cheering that they did a good job at their attempt at a metal song. "Thank you." Gaara said as Kiba switched back to his Schecter.

-

The concert was getting close to ending. So, they all nodded to each other as a way to agree to each other to do their last two songs. "Alright. Is everyone still having fun?!" The crowd all said 'yes' to Gaara's question. "This next song is actually one I can't sing alone. So we have some one helping us this time." Hinata walked on stage with a mic as Kiba switched to his Gibson Hummingbird acoustic. The crowd knew that she and Gaara were dating and they cheered and got excited to hear them singing together for the first time. "This song is called Broken."

Kiba played a short acoustic intro. Gaara started to sing and didn't play his guitar.

_I wanted you to know  
That I love the way you laugh  
I want to hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph  
And I know it serves me well  
I want to hold you high and steal your pain  
_

Hinata started singing with the man she loves.

_  
Because I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

He sang alone.__

You've gone away  
You don't feel me here anymore

He stopped singing as she started to sing as Naruto, Gaara, and Shikamaru started playing their instruments.__

The worst is over now  
And we can breathe again  
I want to hold you high and steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn  
And no one left to fight   
I want to hold you high and steal your pain

They started singing together again.__

Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

Gaara played his first solo. It wasn't as good as one of Kiba's solos, but it matched the song. He finished the solo and turned up the distortion on his guitar as he and Hinata started singing together.__

Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

Gaara sang the last part of the song alone.__

You're gone away  
You don't feel me here anymore

When they finished the song with a short instrumental end. The crowd cheered louder than they did at Battle of the Bands. It was amazing to see two people in love and performing together. And it was amazing to see them kiss on stage and the faculty not splitting them up. Hinata walked of stage as Gaara switch his PRS Mira with his Gibson SG, Kiba switched his Gibson Hummingbird with his new PRS 180 West Street, and Naruto switched his Peavey Cirrus five string with his Fender Precision bass. Gaara walked back over to his mic. "I love that girl." He said obviously. "Alright, now to play our last song for the night. Since it's Christmas time, we agreed to pay tribute to a band from the nineties. This is a band that should be bigger than they are. This is our tribute to Fuel." The crowd started to cheer. They knew of Fuel, so they all thought this was going to be a good tribute. "This is their big hit, Hemorrhage."

They played the intro as the crowd started to cheer. Gaara started to sing with a scratchy voice.

_Memories are just where you laid them  
Drag the waters 'till the depths give up their dead  
What did you expect to find?  
Was there something you left behind?  
Don't you remember anything I said when I said_

Don't fall away, and leave me to myself  
Don't fall away and leave love bleeding  
In my hands, in my hands again  
Leave love bleeding  
In my hands, in my hands  
Love lies bleeding

Oh hold me now I feel contagious  
Am I the only place that you've left to go  
She cries her life is like  
Some movie black and white  
Dead actors faking lines  
Over and over and over again she cries

Kiba started singing with Gaara.__

Don't fall away, and leave me to myself  
Don't fall away, and leave love bleeding  
In my hands, in my hands again  
Leave love bleeding  
In my hands, in my hands  
Love lies bleeding  


He started singing alone.

_  
And I wanted  
You turned away  
You don't remember, but I do  
You never even tried  
_

They matched the interlude perfectly. Gaara and Kiba started singing together again.

_  
Don't fall away and leave me to myself  
Don't fall away and leave love bleeding  
In my hands, in my hands again  
Leave love bleeding  
In my hands, in my hands  
Love lies bleeding_

_Oh_

Kiba started playing the solo to end the classic nineties hit. The crowd cheered and agreed that Fuel would be proud of this band that just paid tribute to them. "Thank you. We hope you have a Merry Christmas and a very Happy New Year!!" Gaara said as they walked off stage.

-

As Leaves in the Sand left the auditorium through the back door with Hinata… Gaara came face to face with the one who wanted to beat him to death the day he moved to Tsunade's apartment… Neji.

Gaara felt the need to just tell him the truth about Hinata's pregnancy. "Neji, it wasn't intentional so don't hate me for a big mistake."

Gaara was shocked to see Neji not charging for him to beat the crap out of him, instead he just looked away. "I know." Neji remained calm. "Uncle Hiashi told me everything you told him." Hiashi went to speak with him after Gaara told him how he felt about Hinata and the babies forming inside her. "I'll kill you if you break her heart, but now I don't have a reason to." Neji then thought back to the most important thing Gaara did for him and Lee. "You help Lee and I admit our relation to others, and for a moment I forgot that. You did so much good, and I'm sure you can take care of Hinata and the babies." Hiashi also told him it was twins. He looked at Gaara and held his hand out towards him. "Friends?"

Gaara put down one of his guitar case and shook Neji's hand. "Of course. I don't see a reason to say no." Their hands separated and Neji grabbed the guitar case Gaara put down into the snow.

"I'll help you guys out." Neji said smiling.

"Thanks." Gaara said walking with Hinata. He now knew that he had nothing to worry about anymore this Christmas. He was excited to give Hinata her gift, because something told him that she would love it and he got rid of something reminding him of the past when he got it.

End of Chapter 8

-

Author's Note: These are the songs I used:

Over My Head by Sum 41

So Cold by Breaking Benjamin

All These Things I Hate by Bullet for my Valentine

Broken by Seether and Amy Lee from Evanescence

Hemorrhage By Fuel

I got a complaint about this one being a shorter story (the next chapter is the last one) but I am doing a third part of this series this Summer. I wanted to put this up on Christmas Eve day, but I was busy and then left to visit some relatives the day after Christmas and was unable to work on this for five days. The next chapter will be the Christmas day and the last chapter.


	9. Christmas Day

Christmas at Konoha Academy

Summary: Battle of the Bands is over, now it's reaching the holiday season. But not everything is as jolly as it seems.

Same couples as Konoha Academy's New Student

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the songs in the last chapters.

-

Chapter 9: Christmas Day

It was finally Christmas morning… Hinata woke up and was surprised to see that she woke up before Gaara did. This was perfect because she needed a little time to get the gift she got him, thanks to Tsunade's help. She slowly got out of bed, trying not to wake up the boy sleeping, and walked out of the room. She was happy she didn't need her cane anymore, because it would've caused a problem at yesterday's concert. Shizune did tell her she would need it later during her pregnancy, so she kept it in her closet in case she started feeling weak again. When she walked into the kitchen, she saw Tsunade in her white pajamas covered by a white bathrobe sitting at the table enjoying a cup of coffee. "G-Good morning." Hinata said to the older woman.

"Good morning, Hinata." Tsunade said put the mug of coffee on the table. "You need help with Gaara's gift?" The gift was a little big and Shizune said the Hinata shouldn't do any heavy lifting while carrying the twins.

"Y-yes." Hinata said to Tsunade who was now standing up from her seat at the table.

"I'll put it with the rest of the gifts." Tsunade told the pregnant girl who was just sitting down. She got her and Gaara as well as her nephew and some of the faculty a gift for Christmas. "Some of the faculty and Naruto will be here at around lunch time. You can exchange gifts with him then." Tsunade saw the present Gaara got for Hinata and she knew that Hinata would love it. She left the young girl in the kitchen and walked over to her room. She walked over to her closet. She opened it and beheld her clothes and some shoes, but she grabbed an acoustic guitar case, Gaara's gift. Hinata always wanted to get Gaara an acoustic guitar, because she always listened to him play alone or with his band and she loved it back when her dad played an acoustic for her, her sister, and Neji. So she asked Tsunade about getting him an acoustic guitar. Of course, Tsunade was happy to be of help to the five week pregnant girl. So she went to the dealer close to the school grounds and bought it for her to give to him. She left the closet door open as she took the case from her closet. She figured she'd get dressed while she was in her room. So, she pulled out a green turtle neck sweater and a pair of blue jeans and quickly changed from her pajamas and robe to the outfit she just pulled out and slipped back on her white slippers to keep her feet warm in this December weather. She walked out of her room and placed the case with the other gifts in the corner. She got one gift for Gaara, Hinata, Naruto, and some of the faculty each. They were small things, nothing special. Just some type of clothing or a gift card. She didn't usually spend more than thirty dollars for each person every Christmas. When she placed Gaara's gift from Hinata she heard the door to the other room open. She turned towards the sound and saw Gaara awake and only wearing a pair of black pajama pants. She figured he fixed his eye liner already because it was the way he always had it, even on both eyes. She also thought his body was pretty well toned as well. 'Damn, no wonder Hinata had the hots for him when she first saw him.' Tsunade thought as he walked towards her.

"Morning Tsunade." Gaara said to his principal who was standing in front of a bunch of presents. He was tempted to ask her about them, but decided to wait till later. Instead he wanted to know… "Where's Hinata?"

"She should be in the kitchen." Tsunade replied normally to him. She knew not to react too much to his looks and body. He was sixteen and she knew that flirting with him would leave a bad record on her life file and give her a bad reputation.

"Thanks." He said walking towards the kitchen. He saw the love of his life, Hinata sitting at the table with a mug of hot chocolate at the table. He wasn't a fan of hot chocolate, or any sweets for that matter, but he loved the one drinking it. "Hey, babe." He walked towards her and gave her a small kiss on the cheek. "Merry Christmas."

"M-Merry Christmas t-to you too." She said to him with a slight blush on her cheeks. She noticed that he wasn't wearing a long sleeved shirt like last night. "W-where's you s-shirt?"

He remembered his little trouble with his shirt last night. "It was starting to bug me last night. So I took it off and went straight to sleep. You know I don't like long sleeved shirts." He always had a problem with long sleeves. Even in this winter weather he wasn't used to.

"P-put a shirt o-on." She told him standing up to face him. "I-it's cold and y-you can't g-get sick t-today." She's been really protective of him since she got pregnant. She even scared a girl away from him when she asked him for the time. The last thing she wanted was for him to catch a cold.

He was getting annoyed by her protectiveness, but he knew that it was because she was pregnant and didn't want to lose him, so he kept track of time until it was all over. 'Eight more months then it's all over.' He thought to himself smiling at her. "Alright, I'll go get a t-shirt." He walked back towards their room. At least she didn't freak out too badly about it, he still feels bad about that girl that asked him what time it was. 'Eight more months, eight more months, eight more months.' That was the only thing going through his mind at that time. So he grabbed a black t-shirt that matched his pants from the closet and quickly slipped it on. He was shocked to hear a knock on the outside door the moment he slipped it on. It was only eight thirty. Naruto and some of the teachers shouldn't be their till eleven. It was kind of odd, but he knew someone else was going to get it.

"I-I'll get it." Yep, Hinata was the one to answer the door. But it was the person on the other side they didn't expect.

"Hinata, Hi!!" Gaara heard a voice he knew almost as well as Shikamaru did. His very own sister, Temari was here to visit for Christmas. "How is the baby coming?"

"B-babies." Gaara heard Hinata correct Temari. "I'm c-carrying twins."

"TWINS!?!?" He knew that Temari was excited by the sound of her loud voice. "I'm the auntie of twins!! Now where's my brother?" Gaara felt the need to hide in the closet when she asked his girlfriend that question. But, even if he hid, she would find him instantly.

"H-He's in o-our room." He heard Hinata say that then he heard someone running and it was getting closer… Now he wished Shikamaru stayed here for the holidays. He always kept her busy when Gaara needed the time to get away.

He wasn't able to avoid her this time. She practically broke the door down and hugged her younger brother. "Hey, Gaara!!!"

"I… Can't… Breath." Gaara said while Temari was hugging him to death. She didn't want to kill him, so she let him go and he took a deep breath. "Thanks for letting me go." Gaara never really was a fan of hugs, normally he only let Hinata hug him. Except for the time back when he first started at Konoha Academy and Tsunade stole a hug from him.

"Was it really that bad?" She asked him, but by telling by his facial expression, it really was that bad. "Ah well, any idea where Shikamaru is?"

Gaara was surprised that Shikamaru didn't tell her he wasn't staying at the school for Christmas. "He left shortly after the concert to spend Christmas with his family. He didn't call you?"

Temari thought back to her little incident involving her phone. "I lost my phone at a local concert." She shrugged her shoulders in a clumsy manor. "But is anyone else staying here for Christmas?"

"Only Hinata, Naruto, and me." Gaara said to his older sister. "Everyone else wasn't pregnant and wanted to spend Christmas with their families. But I think Ino went with Kiba. Something about her looking into his religion or something like that." He thought it was a good idea. If Ino knew more about Kiba's beliefs and religion, she would be able to understand him more and it could help them be together longer. And from the look on Temari's face, he could tell she agreed with him.

"That's good for them." Temari then got an idea. "Hey, let's call them all later tonight and see how their holidays were."

"Sounds good, but I need to ask Tsunade about that and ask if Hinata would like to do that too." Gaara smiled. He knew Hinata would want to talk to her friends. Gaara knew that all the girls were close friend which explains why they formed a band together.

"Oh, how are you and Hinata doing anyways?" Temari was curious on how their relationship was going. "Hinata didn't say anything before."

"She's a little protective, but it's working out." Gaara said to Temari. He thought it wasn't so bad, but he knew it would get a lot worse. "It's Christmas, so we should celebrate." He looked at the clock. "Hm, nine o'clock… We have two hours until Naruto and some of the faculty show up. We should talk a little more. It's been awhile, sis."

Temari sat next to him. She misses going to school at Konoha Academy, but she was glad to be freed from all the academic work. "Yeah, it has been awhile. I've been busy working and stuff." She was working at a local diner cooking and waiting tables, so she found the time to make one phone call everyday, and it was always her boyfriend, Shikamaru.

"Yeah, I heard from Shikamaru…"

-

They talked and caught up on a lot of things that happened since Temari left the school grounds. Then, Tsunade called them into the living room for gift exchange. Gaara and Temari walked into the living room. Gaara was carrying his gift to Hinata in his left hand. He told Temari it was for Hinata and what he did to get it. Kakashi, Iruka, Kurenai, Gai, Anko, and Kurenai were in the living room receiving their gifts from Tsunade. Naruto just opened his gift from his aunt, a black and orange jacket to replace his old one.

"I needed this thing." Naruto said trying it on. "Hey, it fits perfectly."

Tsunade smiled at Naruto's comment. "Well I saw you with your old jacket and knew that you needed a new one." She also hated his old one. But, she was never going to tell him that. She noticed Gaara walking in instantly. "Oh, hey Gaara."

Gaara noticed the Hinata wasn't in the living room. "Is Hinata still in the kitchen?"

Tsunade was a little annoyed that he didn't say hello back, but this time she'll let it slide. "Yeah, she wanted to make lunch while we all opened gifts."

"Thanks." Gaara said plainly to the older woman. He walked into the kitchen as Temari walked over towards Naruto. She needed to catch up with him too. As he walked into the kitchen he saw the love of his life chopping up some apples. From seeing all the fruit she cut up before, he could tell she was making a fruit salad. He snuck up behind her and gently hugged her. She was a little surprised. Not by his hug, but by the black box he was holding in his left hand in her plain view. "Merry Christmas."

"I-is this w-why you s-snuck off c-campus b-before?" Hinata asked. No wonder she couldn't find it. She never thought it would be something like a pricey jewelry.

"Yeah," he said still hugging her. "Open it."

She took it from his hand as she put down the knife that was in her other hand. She was amazed by what she saw when she opened it. A necklace lined with small diamonds with a turquoise gem sitting on a silver angel charm's chest. She had to take a closer look to see if it was real. She was surprised to see it was real. "H-how did y-you get t-this?"

Gaara finally separated from her. He loved holding her. He didn't know why, but he enjoyed it as much as she did. She turned around to face him, so he decided to come clean. "I sold my Ibanez." It got him the same exact amount of money he needed, and he didn't play it as much as his PRS.

"Y-you sold y-your Ibanez?" Hinata was shocked because when they first met he loved that thing.

"I got that guitar to remember my life in Suna." The hourglass on the neck of his Ibanez was also on the Suna flag. "But when I met you, I wanted to forget the past. So, I could have a future with you." He really needed to thank Kiba for helping him out with that short speech.

She smiled at his little speech. She knew he got help because talking romance wasn't his specialty. "T-that's sweet." Hinata said to him. She slowly pulled the necklace out of the box and put it around her neck. She was surprised when he walked around her and hooked it together for her. "T-thanks." She turned around to face him. She was still marveled by how much he meant to her and how much she meant to him. They just stared at each other in silence. Gaara made the right choice with the necklace because it matched her perfectly. They would have kissed, but…

"Hey, Gaara." Naruto said interrupting their Christmas moment. He didn't realize what he did until he got a death glare from Gaara. "Um… Sorry for spoiling a moment, but you still have some gifts you need to open."

Gaara calmed down and just smiled at his best friend. "Alright, I'm coming." Gaara followed the blond hair boy into the living room to receive his presents. When he walked in, Tsunade handed him a small box wrapped up in silver wrapping paper. He opened it slowly and saw that he got a brown leather guitar strap to replace his old cloth strap. "Thanks Tsunade. I needed a new strap."

"Yeah I noticed." She remembered always seeing his old worn out guitar strap and got the leather one while she got the gift for him from Hinata.

Hinata walked into the room and handed him the acoustic case. "T-this one's f-from me."

Gaara was surprised to see the acoustic guitar case. He always wanted an acoustic for some reason he couldn't remember. He opened the case and was surprised to see an Ibanez Exotic Wood Quilted Maple Acoustic guitar. "You got this for me? This is amazing."

"I-I wanted to g-give you s-something s-special." Hinata said to him. She knew he would love it. "S-so I got t-that for you w-with Tsunade's h-help."

He closed the case, put it down and hugged her. "I love it. This has been the best Christmas I've ever had." Their lips touched in another passionate kiss. No one wanted to interrupt because it was Christmas and they knew that Gaara and Hinata were really in love. But as they were kissing, an image of Itachi flashed in Gaara's mind. 'What the?' Gaara was confused a little bit, but decided to go back to kissing his girlfriend. 'It was nothing, probably just a flashback.' But still Gaara had a feeling of uncertainty about it. He knew something was going to happen and it will happen soon.

End of Story

-

Author's Note: Just felt like leaving a cliffhanger like in the second Pirates of the Caribbean movie (best movies in the world.) for the third and final part of the Konoha Academy serious. Yes, Itachi will make a big come back. I want to thank all the reviewers, without you guys I would've just stopped at Konoha Academy's New Student. So thank you. I hope you enjoy some of my other stories while you wait for the third part of the serious.


End file.
